With Intent to Seduce
by Serafimo's Pretense
Summary: A retelling of the abduction of Persephone.
1. Prologue

Dear Readers,

This is my rendition of the myth of the abduction of Persephone by Hades. Persephone is based on a dear friend of mine, Miss Anderton.

Serafimo's Pretense

The Prophecy

The dark and lonely one

Who all spurn and fear

Anguished in his kingdom

Finding no reprieve

From great sorrow

Which burdens his heart

Turning it to a cold stone

Fueling his malice and power lust

Both insatiable.

Dark and lonely

He will find light and comfort

In forces which should oppose.

He will pluck a bud

Waiting to bloom

But oppressed by overbearing care

In the deepest, darkest reaches

The bud will mature

Grow into the most majestic flower.

Renewed life and hope result

When fate runs its course

And true love can be found.


	2. Chapter 1

Dear Readers,

Thank you to blackpen for reveiwing! Special thanks to my editor, Miss Anderton. Enjoy the next installment. Please reveiw.

Serafimo's Pretense

Persephone ran merrily beside the wood nymphs. Their laughter rang like the sweet chiming of bells. Persephone gained speed, and the nymphs playfully chased after her. Persephone looked back and flashed her pursuers a wide grin. In doing so, she did not see a protruding root and tripped on it. She landed flat on her face.

Alarmed, the nymphs ran to her side, crying, "Milady! Milady!" Persephone rolled over and laughed at her own folly. One of the nymphs asked, "Are you hurt, milady?" A look of annoyance flashed across Persephone's face. She did not like being thought of as fragile. Persephone's sweet smile soon returned and she replied, "I'm quite all right. No harm came to me." All the nymphs let out a sigh of relief, for they knew that Persephone was not a weak woman, but feared Demeter's wrath if anything were to happen to her dear child. The nymphs, satisfied with Persephone's well-being, gracefully sat next to their mistress.

Persephone saw the mischievous look in their eyes and warily asked, "What are you scheming?" They immediately launched a tickling frenzy on Persephone. She squealed and squirmed under the nymphs' ministrations. Persephone, gasping for air, managed to cry out, "No fair! I'm outnumbered!" Persephone put on her best pout to discourage any further action, but the nymphs would not give in. Though defeated, Persephone pounced on her friends. The skirmish ended in merry laughter and all lying on the lush grass.

The giddiness subsided and Persephone propped herself up on her elbows. She spotted a sparrow soaring upwards to Mount Olympus. She envied the bird's freedom. Imagine that, a goddess envying an animal. Persephone laughed, but it was not the honey melodious sound of the norm, it was a harsh bitter noise. Sensing her distress, the nymphs gathered closer to her. The one called Aspasia, inquired, "What troubles you, milady?" "'Tis nothing," Persephone replied. The nymphs saw through her mask and gave her comforting gazes. Another nymph positioned herself behind Persephone and began to gently run her hands through Persephone's divinely soft locks.

Persephone sighed contently and laid her head on the nymph's lap. She felt herself succumb to the soothing touch. "It's just…the words my mother spoke this morn still haunt my thoughts," she confessed. The nymphs nodded, knowingly. Cupid had visited her mother, Demeter, this morning, asking permission to court Persephone. Demeter said something about Persephone being a virtuous woman and that she would remain that way. It wasn't the thought of Cupid not being allowed to court her that bothered her, he was too self-righteous anyway. It was the thought of becoming a virginal goddess. The very thought made her shudder. "I don't want to be a virginal goddess!" Persephone voiced her thoughts as she jerked up into a sitting position. The nymphs calmed her with loving caresses. Aspasia spoke again, "You are still young, milady." "I will not be considered young for much longer. Time is running out," Persephone stated. "I don't want to live like this, not forever. I want…" she said softly. What did she want? Freedom, love, to be seen as a mature woman and not a naïve child? Yes, all of it. Unable to find the proper wording she continued, "…more. I know it's selfish of me. I have so much. Immortality, a beautiful home, loved ones," she reached out and tenderly stroked a nearby nymph's cheek. "But somehow, all of this isn't enough. I feel as though something is missing," she said.

Hades, god of the Underworld, gazed down at the scene from his chariot. He had seen and heard the entire episode. He was on his way back from visiting a dying old man who he was rather fond of when he saw Persephone. Her laughter had stopped him, but her beauty captivated him. She truly was a goddess, gifted with divine beauty that rivaled Aphrodite's own. Her creamy skin was freckled by the sun and looked as soft as the finest silk. Her hair reminded him of a newly sparked flame. An earthy brown tinted red with flecks of blonde. She had a lean body, yet did not lack a woman's curves. Full lips and high cheek bones graced her face. And her eyes, oh, her eyes. They flickered between the green of an emerald and the warm blue of the waters of Poseidon's realm. They were filled with warmth, joy and love. His cold heart began to beat rapidly at the sight of her eyes. She was beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, exquisite, heavenly, perfect, a masterpiece. There weren't enough words to express her beauty. "Persephone," Hades whispered. "Maybe I can help you find what is missing," he said seductively. With a smirk on his face and a plan brewing in his mind, Hades returned to the Underworld.


End file.
